


Cousin Jon

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, F/M, GIFS!, I can post gifs?!?!, downton abbey-esque, holy moly!, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “Cousin Jon?”Lady Catelyn rolled her eyes in exasperation and set the letter gently down on her writing desk. “Yes, cousin Jon. Who else were you expecting to swoop in and save us from this scandal?”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 60
Kudos: 214





	Cousin Jon

**Author's Note:**

> I've just posted this on tumblr and wondered if I could figure out how to post gifs in a work over here and HOLY SHIT it worked!!

“_Cousin Jon?_”

Lady Catelyn rolled her eyes in exasperation and set the letter gently down on her writing desk. “Yes, _cousin Jon_. Who else were you expecting to swoop in and save us from this scandal?”

Sansa felt that familiar sour feeling low in her tummy. “_Mother_,” she said, voice suddenly a harsh whisper. “You know that I’d turn back the clocks and change everything if I could, don’t you?”

The lady of the house regarded her daughter with a softening smile. Sansa stood, arms wrapped around herself. She would if she could - turn back time. She’d travel back and tell her year-younger self not to be fooled by Harrold Hardyng’s charming smiles or allow his lingering touches.

“Yes, dear,” her mother answered. “I know.”

Sansa lingered in the doorway for a while longer, watching her mother dip the nib of her pen into the inkwell. “But cousin Jon doesn’t even like me.”

“Nonsense, my girl. Everyone likes you,” Catelyn said, eyes fixed upon her correspondence. Sansa’s not so sure how true that is anymore.

“And…” words around this subject lay heavy on her tongue. They’re thick and cloying like poorly-made porridge. “And… he knows? He knows everything?”

Her mother’s eyes lift from her parchment, seeing past her daughter’s twiddling fingers and settle on her still-flat stomach. “Yes. Jon knows the reason that you two must be wed post-haste.”


End file.
